Una Historia sin Fin
by Coffee-sama
Summary: Un año después del ataque del DeepGround, la paz parece aparente, pero Tifa tiene un mal presentimiento. Muchas pesadillas acerca de Cloud y de Vincent empiezan a preocuparle. Congelada por tiempo indefinido
1. El inicio del Fin

Lo siento, ocurrió una falla y tuve que rehacer la historia TT-TT

Mi primer fanfic, ojala les guste y espero sus reviews.

Los personajes, lugares y elementos de esta historia pertenecen a Square Enix. Dichos elementos son utilizados para un Fanfic sin fines de Lucro (y blah… blah… blah).

Es una historia algo larga y agradeceré a aquellos que gusten seguirla hasta el final (n.n).

Se reciben reviews (buenos o malos, no importa)

- Diálogo

"" Flashback o pensamiento

'' Diálogos lejanos o comentarios por TV

EL INICIO DEL FIN

El viejo piano de cola sonaba suavemente. Tifa tocaba con tal habilidad que no se hubieran notado los años que había durado sin tocar una sola pieza. Ese viejo piano había vuelto a sus manos, por parte de Barret "Tuve algo de tiempo libre" le dijo a Tifa "Espero no te moleste", y no fue así, para Tifa ese piano eran muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que no murieron aún cuando su pueblo fue destruido. Una leve brisa movió su cabello, fue hasta entonces que abrió sus ojos y descubrió a Marlene de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- preguntó Tifa con ternura.

-Llamó mi papi- respondió la pequeña niña, que ahora estaba cerca de cumplir los ocho años-, dijo que va a venir por mí y por Denzel en la mañana.

-Oh, es cierto, mañana entran a la escuela. Lo siento querida, lo había olvidado.

Tifa tomó el teléfono y regresó la llamada, asegurándole a Barret que ambos niños estaría en el 7th Heaven (Séptimo Cielo, sólo hago referencia al nombre original) a primera hora de la mañana. Habiendo terminado la llamada, acompañó a Marlene a su habitación y la acomodó en su cama. Denzel ya estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido, lo que llenó de ternura a Tifa.

Deseaba estar despierta hasta que Cloud volviera del trabajo, pero no hubo señal de él en toda la noche y, pensando en que los niños no iban a estar en la casa como antes, Tifa se quedó dormida en el sofá. Empezó a soñar.

Se soñaba con todos su viejos amigos, reunidos, y empezó a sentirse sola.

Claro, en su sueño, cada uno iba a cumplir sus mayores deseos, cada quien tenía el suyo, Cid, Barret, Red, Cait, incluso Yuffie. Curiosamente, Cloud y Vincent se desvanecían ambos de la misma manera: Se alejaban poco a poco, luego ya no estaban. En cuanto se alejaban de ella, una sombra la rodeaba, y se sentía desesperada. Soltó un gritó sordo, un gritó que no se oía en su sueño, pero que fue capaz de devolverla a la realidad. No pudo volver a dormir, así que se dedicó a tocar de nuevo el piano.

A primera hora de la mañana, el bar estaba abierto, con gente, para sorpresa de Barret, quien se arrimó a la barra, donde su vieja amiga se encontraba trabajando.

-¿Qué el bar no abre sólo en las noches?- le preguntó el fornido hombre.

-Olvidé mencionártelo, me vi en la necesidad de trabajar horas extras, y ahora es restaurante por el día.

-¿Cuál :ç/()/"!¿ necesidad? – el lenguaje de Barret seguía siendo igual de florido- ¿Acaso Cloud no te ayudaba con las cuentas?

El rostro de Tifa entristeció, bajó los ojos.

-¿Cuánto lleva que no viene, Tifa?- preguntó Barret ante tal reacción, era lógico que eso era lo que le ocurría.

-Como tres semanas – respondió la muchacha.

-Es un miserable… ya arreglaré cuentas con él.

Tifa no deseaba que su amigo hiciera eso, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña Marlene y abrazó a Denzel quienes, uniformados, estaban listos para ir a su nueva escuela.

En cuanto Barret se alejó del lugar, un letrero de empleo se observó desde la entrada. Con lo poco que dormía Tifa recientemente, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar.

'Noticia del Día. Nos encontramos fuera de las instalaciones de la WRO, donde su director, el Sr Reeve Tuesti, nos ofrecerá una breve entrevista sobre lo que él llama 'plan de renovación general'. Muchos se habrán dado cuenta de que el WRO se ha encargado de agilizar la reconstrucción y la seguridad en los poblados de Edge, Kalm y Junon, debido a los incidentes ocurridos hace apenas un año 'fue una falta de seguridad la que ocacionó el atentado del Deep Ground' admite el Sr Tuest 'Corregiremos esto a partir de ahora. Nos aseguraremos de que puedan andar sin riesgos por las calles'. Igualmente, se corren los rumores de que financían proyectos independientes para la búsqueda de nuevas fuentes de Energía, siendo así, de dónde obtiene dichos recursos sigue siendo un enigma para la sociedad. 'No deben preocuparse, la paz reinará de nuevo'...'

A los pocos días ya había trabajadoras en el Séptimo Cielo, un muchacho alto y delgado con cara de niño, llamado Kasper, y una muchacha blanca, pelirroja de poca altura, llamada Catherine Core.

Aunque los jóvenes parecían poco experimentados, resultaron ser grandes aprendices, fue poco el tiempo que pasó cuando Tifa podía tomarse un descanso y dejarlos trabajando solos.

Barret, por la forma de ser que lo caracterizaba, no le parecía bien que Tifa metiera gente extraña a trabajar al Bar, ni mucho menos que tuviera que trabajar de más para mantenerse.

-Srita. Lockhart- le dijo la pequeña muchacha en voz baja- parece cansada, debería descansar un poco.

Y era verdad, los miedos de Tifa no le permitían dormir desde hacía varios días.

-Llámame Tifa, y sí, tal vez tengas razón…

Inesperadamente, Cloud entró por la puerta del Bar, serio, observando los mensajes en su celular. Cuando se acercó a la barra, dejó su celular y buscó a Tifa con la mirada, pero se cruzó con los nuevos trabajadores.

-¡Cloud!- exclamó Tifa, su rostro se iluminó, tenía días deseando verlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Cloud, dando cierto punto de indignación en su voz.

-¿Qué cosa, Cloud?- preguntó la muchacha sin perder aún su sonrisa.

-Los nuevos trabajadores. Debiste al menos pedirme opinión para traerlos.

Finalmente la sonrisa de Tifa se borró. Digamos que después de tantas cosas que había aguantado, cualquier estúpido comentario la haría explotar.

-No sabía que debía pedirte opinión para atender MI NEGOCIO.

-También es mío, recuerda que yo…

-¡Cloud, nunca vienes, nunca estás aquí!¡Y ahora te sientes con el derecho de reclamar!

-Pero, Tifa…

-¡Cállate!

Cloud quedó boquiabierto, esa no era la Tifa que conocía. Su sentimiento de culpa, como normalmente hacía, lo obligó a salir del lugar sin dar ningún otro comentario.

Catherine se acercó a Tifa, aunque no hizo preguntas. Su cara delataba aquello que su boca no decía. Tifa tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir trabajando.

El trabajo terminó pronto, tomando en cuenta que siempre termina a muy altas horas de la noche, y Tifa se fue a su casa, despidiéndose de Catherine y de Kasper, que se alejaban en bicicleta.

Se sentó al piano, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Con un fuerte soplido que salió de su boca, empujó el polvo hacia la dirección opuesta, volvió a su asiento y se dedicó a tocar su melodía. No quería dormir porque sabía que iba a ser igual que las noches anteriores.

Pero fue inevitable, tal era su cansancio, que cayó sobre las teclas del piano.

Se encontraba en el Highwing, aquella imagen que tantas veces vio a lo largo de su viaje, Cid conduciendo, Red y Cait Sith recostados en un rinconcito, Barret en los controles y Yuffie con su odio a volar y los mareos que le daban, faltaban pasajeros. Buscaba por toda la nave, pero ya no estaban. La nave aterrizó en un sitio oscuro que ella parecía conocer, bajó. De pronto una figura oscura se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros. Una lluvia de sangre llovió sobre ella, sin saber ni siquiera de quién se trataba, Tifa lloraba y así despertó. Revisó a los niños, que se encontraban ya dormidos. Fue a verlos y se tranquilizó, sabiendo que al menos ellos aún estaban ahí.


	2. El dilema de los Turcos

Agradezco a:

**Aurenare**: Gracias por el Review, me ayudó para mejorar mi historia- no tenía muy clara la historia de Dirge .-

**Rukiachan25**: También gracias por tu review, ojala los siguientes capítulos también te gusten.

Espero no regarla mucho XD.

Los personajes aquí mensionados no me pertenecen, a exepción de los recién incluídos.

De nuevo:  
-Plática

""Flashback y pensamientos

'' Teléfonos, TV, comentarios lejanos o entrecomillado.

**El Dilema de los Turcos **

Curiosamente, Tifa no era la única que se encontraba atareada.

Un uniformado pelirrojo se acercó a la barra de bebidas, junto con un moreno calvo, igual uniformado. En cuanto tomaron asiento, se desparramaron sobre la barra, escuchándose un fuerte ¡Plock!.

-Los turcos (Turks)- comentó Catherine al ver a los recién llegados.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Tifa llevándose una mano a la cabeza- atiéndelos tú, Cat. Hoy no quiero aguantar a Reno.

Catherine se acercó a ellos y les pidió la orden.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo el pelirrojo – Tú no eres Tifa.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía – exclamó Catherine con sarcasmo, al parecer la amabilidad no era una de sus virtudes -. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?

Ambos pidieron un trago de tequila(-), estaban hechos, pues… dilo como quieras, pero en palabras simples, mierda. Desde la renovación del WRO, habían tenido que acompañar a Reeve a donde quiera que fuera, a reuniones, inauguraciones, conferencias de prensa. Tenían que defenderlo de los críticos, y uno que otro que protestaba en contra de la compañía- la veían como un Shin-ra Corp. 2-. Eran los que recibían la peor parte del trabajo. Todos los madrazos, codazos, patadas… Bueno.

-No es justo, Rude- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo- no nos pagan suficiente por lo que hacemos.

-No te quejes, Reno- dijo Rude, sin levantar la cabeza, pues no tuvo las energías para terminar de hablar.

En pocos minutos, sus bebidas estaban enfrente de ellos. A Kasper le sorprendió que a pesar de lo fuerte que era la bebida, se la tomaran a grandes sorbos sin mostrar reacción.

Fueron cinco tragos puros los que se bebieron.

-¿Les puedo traer algo más?- les preguntó Catherine limpiando la barra.

-Tráenos a Tifa- dijo Rude, al parecer la bebida le había hecho algo de efecto. Catherine no pudo evitar lanzar una leve risa.

-No más tragos, Kasper, ya surtieron efecto – gritó Catherine. Reno se sintió ofendido.

A punto de responder al comentario, sonó su teléfono. Para él era lógico quién sería.

-¿Sí… Tseng?- respondió Reno entre dientes.

'Tenemos un terrible problema. Deben venir de inmediato al edificio.' Tseng sonaba atormentado, se lo imaginaba, esta sería una noche terrible.

-Ahhhhh- suspiró – vamos para allá.

-¿Trabajo, chicos?- comentó Catherine aún limpiando la barrar, sin voltear a verlos. – sé que se van a divertir mucho.

Reno, por alguna razón - ¿Tal vez el alcohol?- quiso acercarse y golpearla. Rude lo detuvo y lo sacó del lugar.

De las 16:00 a las 19:35 horas, no había absolutamente nada en el edificio y los Turcos que ahí estaban pensaron que Tseng se encontraba un poco paranoico.

A las 20:07 empezó una pequeña conferencia de prensa con Reeve, y el edificio fue rodeado por- como se mencionó antes- de reporteros, protestantes con pancartas y otro tipo de gentuza chismosa. Como siempre, a ellos les tocaba la peor parte del trabajo.

-¡ENTIENDANLO! ¡NADIE MÁS PUEDE PASAR!- Gritaba desesperadamente una menuda muchacha rubia, en vano.

-Olvídalo, Elena, no malgastes tu saliva- Reno habló con todas sus fuerzas- esta gente es necia y no nos va a escuchar.

-¡En exclusiva! – gritó una reportera apenas notoria entre la multitud – los Turcos nos prohíben la entrada a la conferencia de prensa y nos llaman necios ¿Qué sigue si…?

-¡UNA CÁMARA!- gritó Elena.

-No se permiten cámaras – dijo Rude y tapó la lente con su mano.

-Esto es una pesadilla- dijo Reno, deteniendo un codo a pocos centímetros de su cara- ¿¡Dónde rayos está Tseng!?

-No es estúpido – respondió Rude – está adentro del edificio 'cuidando a Reeve'.

-¡¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!!

La conferencia de prensa terminó unas horas después y todos salieron del lugar, pero aún terminada, los que se encontraban afuera tardaron otro par de horas en dejar los alrededores.

Lentamente, Reno, Rude y Elena entraron al edificio, se desparramaron a unos cuantos pasos, cayeron uno encima del otro. Reeve y Tseng se acercaron a ellos.

-Queremos vacaciones- dijo Elena.

-Lo lamento, chicos – les respondió Tseng -. Mientras el sr. Reeve necesite protección, no pueden ir a ningún lado.

-Pero- continuó el director- pueden buscar a nuevos miembros si así lo desean. Y aquí les tenemos a alguien a quien seguramente recuerdan.

Por detrás de él apareció una joven de pelo castaño cobrizo chino, uniformada de igual manera que ellos.

-¿Cissnei?- el asombro se notaba en sus caras- ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

-Hola, muchachos- respondió al fin la muchacha- lamento no dar señas de mí hasta hoy. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer(ç), pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudarlos de nuevo.

Elena nunca conoció en realidad a Cissnei, por lo que no se sorprendió por verla. Reno, por su parte, le parecía sospechoso eso de que 'tuve muchas cosas qué hacer', pero decidió no pensar en eso, era muy cansado. Rude, por dentro, se alegró de verla luego de tanto rato.

-Tengo entendido que están buscando nuevos miembros- continuó-. Puedo ayudar, no conozco a mucha gente, pero sobra quien quiera trabajar.

-Lo difícil será encontrar a alguien APTO para el trabajo.

-Pues hay que empezar lo más pronto posible – sugirió como último -. Tarde que temprano lo encontraremos.

-Hoy no será, querida Cissnei- la detuvo Reno-. Me encuentro agotado, golpeado, harto…. Todo lo que quieras agregar.- se sobó la nuca con una mano y la espalda con la otra – quiero un trago… o una cerveza, lo primero que se cruce en mi camino.

Los dos inseparables se fueron, de nuevo, en dirección al bar, Elena y Cissnei los vieron, cruzadas de brazos.

-Hombres- susurraron las dos juntas, volteando a verse ante tal comentario.

Bueno, al final no pudieron postergarlo más. Ambas Turcas obligaron a los caballeros a seguirlas en la búsqueda de su nuevo miembro. Recorrieron Edge, Junon, Kalm, incluso el Fuerte del Cóndor, pero nadie pasaba las pruebas, y es que Reno tenía un método de prueba algo excéntrico, por supuesto, viniendo de un Reno agotado y enfadado.

Finalmente encontrarían a su nuevo miembro, pero ni se esperaban quién iba a ser.

De vuelta en los edificios, resulta que el WRO también buscaba nuevos miembros, a comparación de que sí los habían encontrado. En el laboratorio del WRO, se encontraba Tseng, rodeado de todos los doctores e investigadores. A su lado, un joven de pelo oscuro en bata blanca.

-Caballeros- dijo el Turco- les presento a su nuevo miembro. El doctor Eric G.

-Es un placer estar aquí- saludó el joven doctor….

(-) Con lo del tequila, no sé si la prepararan en el bar, pero quería hacer referencia a mi país n.n

(ç) En el caso de Cissnei, hay que tomar en cuenta que nada se sabe de su paradero desde Crisis Core.


	3. Siempre indeciso

Derechos de autor: Los personajes y lugares aquí relatados no me pertenecen

Siempre Indeciso

Fenrir, la enorme moto negra de Cloud, se detuvo. No había contestado el teléfono hacía un par de días. Por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar de repartidor, Tifa había pasado las llamadas de sus clientes directamente al celular. Ya no podía oírla decir que estaba preocupada por él o que le pidiera que tuviera cuidado. Así pasó una semana. Pronto se llenó de correos de voz por parte de sus clientes.

Por raro que sonara, ella seguía molesta.

En una pequeña pradera llena de dientes de león, a minutos de llegar a Edge, Cloud tomó aire, tenía dos opciones, ir al bar y pedirle disculpas, o consumirse por su orgullo e ir a otro lado. Optó por la segunda opción.

Tardó unos segundos en reencender a Fenrir y fue en dirección a Midgar. En sus momentos de letargo, según él, 'le hacía bien ir a al iglesia'.

La motocicleta se quedó en la vieja entrada de madera. El agua que desde hace algunos años estaba ahí, no se había extinguido, se encontraba rodeado nuevamente de hermosas flores. Tal vez Tifa y Marlene se habían encargado de quitar algunas tablas para permitirles crecer. A dichas flores no parecía faltarles cuidado, el agua que bañaba su tierra les bastaba para florecer con toda intensidad. Si fuera igual con los hombres…

Cloud tomó un poco de agua con sus manos juntas y se empapó el rostro. Se alejó un poco y, en un rápido movimiento, se encontraba sentado junto a uno de los pilares que sostenían la estructura.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar. Se soñó sentado junto a Aerith de nuevo. Oliendo el aroma de su cabello castaño, hipnotizado por su ojos color esmeralda, lleno de cariño por el suave rubor de sus mejillas.

-Dime, Cloud.- escuchó que le decía ella- ¿Acaso no tenías algo qué hacer?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí lo sabes, tonto, pero lo estás evitando.

Entonces lo recordó. Tifa, no podía ser otra cosa. Volteó la vista hacia arriba, la luz se filtraba por una abertura en el techo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Cloud asintió con la cabeza – Yo recuerdo a un Cloud preocupado por encontrar de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

El chico rubio volvió a bajar la vista.

-Tifa siempre ha estado contigo- agregó Aerith- lo menos que podría esperar es que hicieras lo mismo por ella.

Despertó lentamente, aún extrañando esa hermosa visión.

Quiso hacer todo el tiempo posible para acoplar valor. Si Tifa lo había aguantado por tantos años, podría esperarlo un corto tiempo extra ¿No?

Buscando una razón para no ir, abrió su celular. Tendría que revisar tantos correos de voz en algún momento. Eran decenas de ellos, si no es que cientos.

"He aplazado mucho el trabajo" pensó "Puedo perder clientes por eso"

Escuchó algunos:

'Necesito hacer una entrega a un enfermo en Healin, venga a recogerlo a Kalm lo más pronto posible.'

'Joven, necesito que venga a la granja de Chocobos (Chocobo Farm), para llevar un envío a Edge. Venga antes del viernes'

'Cloud, hay un desembarque de materias en un puerto cercano a Kalm ¿Puedes recogerlos? Diles que te manda Billy.'

'Cloud, soy Barret, ahora ando en Rocket Town visitando a Cid y a Shera ¿Sabes? He enviado un paquete por barco y necesito que se lo lleves a Elmyra, luego te pago, viejo'

Claro, Barret aún no sabía la situación, ya que solía llamar directamente al celular cada vez que quería hacer un pedido. Esperaba que nunca se enterara por que Barret era capaz de armar un escándalo frente a él.

Continuó.

'Necesito que hagas un envío al Sr. Rufus Shinraaaa…' la voz sonó sombría, de no ser Cloud, hubiera saltado del susto. 'Y no me salgas con el cuento de que está muerto, porque sé que está vivoooo….'

Tifa había recibido esa llamada varias veces en el pasado. Como buen repartidor, fue a visitar a esa persona, pero un par de médicos le dijeron que no hiciera caso, que estaba loco y hacía bromas por teléfono. Lástima, el loco decía la verdad.

'Hola Cloud, soy Reeve. Llamé a casa de Tifa, pero me dijo que te contactara directo. Necesito que recibas un envío en Kalm y lo traigas aquí. Es para Shelke.' Cloud recordó a la pequeña Shelke, bueno, había crecido un poco, y ahora trabajaba con ellos, en honor a su hermana Shalua. 'Además quería preguntarte si no conoces a alguien que pueda unirse a los Turcos, espero que sí. Si piensas en alguien, me avisas. Nos vemos'

Fueron muchos más los pedidos. Aplazó todos los que pudo y los más urgentes los apuntó. Inspiró profundo y se puso en marcha, le esperaba un largo día.

Llegó al muelle a recoger las dos primeras entregas.

-Vengo a recibir un encargo de materias, me manda Billy.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, el marinero volteó a ver hacia los lados, como deseando que nadie los descubriera.

-Shhh… aquí están, dile que luego arreglamos cuentas.

Cloud levantó una ceja, pero no tenía porqué preguntar, le pagaban por llevar paquetes, no era detective.

-Supongo que vienes también por el paquete de un tal…- el marinero revisó su lista- Barret Wallace.

-Así es.

-Aquí tienes- y desde arriba, soltó el paquete, que por el peso, hizo que Cloud doblara un poco el cuerpo.- me debes…

Pero antes de pedir el importe, Cloud ya no estaba, ni su motocicleta.

Llegó a Kalm y le entregó su paquete a Elmyra.

-Gracias, Cloud ¿Puedo llamarte así?- respondió la señora, que había envejecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio.

-Eh… seguro.

Tal parecía que la señora sabía lo que era el paquete, su expresión cambió al verlo llegar.

-¿Tengo que pagarte el envío?

-N-no… -tartamudeó, al parecer lo había sacado de algún pensamiento-. Barret me dijo que él lo pagaría cuando viniera a ver a Marlene.

-Oh, dile que se lo agradezco mucho. Y envíale mis saludos a su hija.

Cloud asintió y se fue, quedándose con las ganas de ver lo que contenía el paquete. Tal vez era algo de Aerith, después de todo ella era su madre.

Llevó la entrega a Healin y finalmente, a Shelke.

-Gracias, Cloud- dijo ella.

Shelke había crecido alrededor de diez centímetros, y su cabello por igual. Cloud estaba sorprendido por el cambio, pero se sorprendió más al ver quien enviaba el paquete.

-Es de Vincent…

-Sí… ¿Lo has visto?

Cloud movió la cabeza a manera de negativa.

-Desde hace un año.

-Mmm… lo hecho de menos- susurró.

Cloud se iba y, en eso, se escuchó un nuevo correo de voz, de un número conocido, esperaba que fuera de nuevo la voz de Tifa, se decepcionó.

'Cloud, soy Catherine, perdón por llamarte a tu teléfono, pero encontré tu número apuntado en la agenda. Debo decirte pues… que eres importante para ella, está esperando solamente a que llegues para lanzarse a tus brazos…' guardó silencio, habló de más 'tal vez ella no lo haga, pero yo lo haré. Van a celebrar el cumpleaños de Marlene aquí en el bar, lo más seguro es que estuvieses enterado y si no, ahora lo sabes. Ojala pudieses venir.'


	4. Discuciones

Bien, la historia no es muy buen ¿Eh? De cualquier modo la voy a terminar n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo aquellos que agregué a la historia.

FB: Flashback

FFB: Fin del Flashback

DISCUCIONES EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MARLENE

Tifa estaba abatida. Las ocupaciones diarias no lograban alejar su mente de aquellas pesadillas que la asechaban en la noche. Enloquecía lentamente. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, ya que no sólo la afectaría a ella, también a los que dependían de ella.

Buscó una opción. ¡Sí! El cumpleaños de Marlene era la oportunidad perfecta para reunir a todos. Mantenerlos reunidos le haría bien.

Contactó a todos, excepto a uno.

-¿No llamarás a Cloud?- preguntó Catherine, Tifa cambió su expresión.

-No creo que le interese venir- respondió, intentando disimular su molestia, cosa que no pudo.

Los preparativos para la fiesta llevaron una semana. Entre llamadas y compras, Tifa distraía su mente por momentos. Denzel se mantenía ocupado distrayendo a Marlene. Un día antes de la fiesta, le pidió a Barret que se llevara a la pequeña.

Catherine le pidió el teléfono para realizar una llamada, pero no dijo a quién.

Día de la fiesta, los primeros en llegar fueron Cid y Shera, que venían felices ya que estaba a punto de nacer su primer hijo. Muchas pequeñas acompañadas de sus padres, amigas de Marlene, y otros tantos niños, amigos de Denzel. Yuffie entró por una ventana espantando a Tifa- costumbre suya-, incluso Red llegó, acompañado de Shelke. Finalmente Barret y Marlene llegaron, llevándose la sorpresa y abrazando a todos.

-Tifa, ¿no va a venir Cloud?- preguntó Marlene.

-Mmm… yo creo que está ocupado, pero no ha de tardar- respondió, con muestras de culpa en el rostro, Barret adivinó.

-Tifa, debo hablar contigo, ahora.

-Eh… estoy sirviendo el pastel, Barret.

-Me importa un comino, tú vendrás conmigo.

Aunque estaba un poco triste por la falta de Cloud, la niña continuó disfrutando la fiesta, abriendo regalos, jugando y soplando las velas del pastel.

Se hacía tarde, como era de esperarse, Vincent no daba ni sus luces, no le extrañó. Él no era el tipo de personas que verías en una fiesta. Mientras comían, Shelke hizo un extraño ademán y le susurró algo a Yuffie en el oído. La joven ninja salió corriendo a la calle, totalmente emocionada, Marlene salió detrás de ella y a los pocos minutos regresó con una pequeña caja de regalo.

-Tifa, con un demonio- la rasposa voz de Barret retumbaba, eso le incomodó a Tifa- ¿Te quedarás con los brazos cruzados?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Él aún la quiere, y si ir al templo lo hace feliz… que vaya. No me interesa.

-Te importa más de lo que dices. Deja ya de aparentar.

Tifa frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Tif, mira lo que me dieron!

La pequeña Marlene llegó justo a tiempo para romper esa pesada atmósfera generada por la discusión.

-Oh, querida. ¿Quién te ha dado ese regalo?

-El señor de la capa roja me lo dio y me felicitó. Me dijo que ya compró un teléfono.

Barret y Tifa se miraron sorprendidos ¿Acaso había venido? Increíble, en realidad increíble.

Tifa se fue hacia la entrada con la intención de ver a su viejo amigo, pero más que nada para librarse de Barret y sus acusaciones.

Los ojos escarlata de ese hombre se fijaron en la puerta de entrada del bar al oír el rechinido de las bisagras. Yuffie, que se encontraba a su lado también volteó. Tifa apareció de dicha puerta, cortando una conversación que, al parecer, el hombre deseaba cortar tiempo antes.

-Hola, Vincent, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Tifa se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, Tifa – dijo Vincent.

-Tifa, mira, Vinnie ha venido.

Aquello era evidente, pero bueno.

-Yuffie… ¿No podrías ayudarme a servir lo último que falta? Barret no me permitió terminar.

-Eh, por supuesto - respondió Yuffie, dejando a ambos amigos atrás. Tifa se volvió a Vincent.

-¿Cuál fue la razón por la que has venido a la fiesta?

-Ninguna en especial.

Aunque ese hombre de pelo largo negro no lo admitiera, había adquirido cierto cariño por la pequeña desde los incidentes dos años antes.

-Muy bien, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Después de un momento de silencio, se recuperó la conversación.

-Debo preguntarte algo, Tifa- agregó cambiando el tema.

-Dime.

-…- Vincent quedó pensativo- Yuffie…

-Eh ¿Yuffie qué?

-Yuffie siente algo por mí ¿No es así?

Ups, mala pregunta. Yuffie había hablado sobre eso con ella, era un tema del que no quería hablar.

-Mmmm… ¡Claro!- cerró los ojos, tratando de poder mentir bien- te quiere como todos nosotros, sí…

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

Gato encerrado.

-… Sí.

-Mmm- le dio la espalda a Tifa y continuó- debí suponerlo desde el principio.

-¿Sientes tú algo por ella?

-Me temo que no, Tifa. Deberías suponerlo. Le guardo un gran respeto por todo lo que ha hecho, pero…

-Es una niña aún ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

No hubo respuesta.

-Ella es una gran chica, Vincent, no hay porqué pensar así de ella.

-No viene al caso, Tifa, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Vincent no volteó si quiera, tal vez era verdad, ella no tenía voz ni voto en ese asunto en especial.

-Lo siento. No debí entrometerme.

Tifa retrocedió unos pasos y se recargó en la pared, tocándose la frente con la mano. Vincent lo notó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, tal vez un tanto preocupado.

-S-sí, estoy bien. No he dormido mucho.- en cuanto conjuntó esta oración, recordó aquello que había soñado.

FB

Caminando alrededor del agua, la neblina se empezó a hacer más densa y de pronto ya no podía ver. Avanzaba más y más, hasta que se topó con pedazos de cristal en el suelo que le hirieron las plantas de los pies. Se escuchó un fuerte rugido y, en cuando ella volteó, vio a Vincent convertirse en Chaos.

Sintió mucho terror al verle, más que nada sorpresa, y quiso acercarse a ver que ocurría. Fue entonces que esa extraña sombra la atacó de nuevo. No se pudo soltar de sus redes, igual que en sueños anteriores. Viendo entre sombras, distinguió a Chaos y una nueva figura. Ésta traía una espada ancha entre sus manos, era Cloud quien, en lugar de ayudarle, peleaba contra Chaos. Lo último que escuchó fue su voz pronunciando 'Auxilio…'.

FFB

-¿Tú Estás bien, Vincent?- preguntó Tifa, quitando la mano de su frente.- ¿No ha pasado nada en tu camino?

Le sorprendió la pregunta.

-No, estoy bien- se limitó a responder.

Pero a Tifa no le bastó esa respuesta. Después de todo, él no solía contar nada acerca de él o de su vida.

-De acuerdo, yo supongo que…

-Tifa- salió Catherine, haciendo voltear de nuevo a ambos – ha llamada el señor Strife y dice que…

-No es necesario, niña – llegó Cloud por el otro extremo de la calle – ya llegué. Puedes irte.

El tono de Cloud hacia Catherine era despectivo, ella lo resintió mucho y se pasó al bar cerrando la puerta. Tifa se enojó y le dio la espalda.

-Cloud- dijo Vincent a manera de saludo.

-Vincent- Cloud replicó.

Al menos el hecho de que fueran a pelear por algo no parecía posible.

-¿Me permites hablar con Tifa?- continuó Cloud.

Sus ojos escarlata se posaron sobre Tifa, enojada.

-Claro- y siguió caminando, cuando Yuffie salió y lo obligó a unirse a la fiesta.

Cloud se acercó a Tifa, aun de espaldas, sin realizar ningún contacto.

-Tifa… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa- sonó tan falso que ni él mismo se creyó.

-¿Hablas en serio o lo haces para que te ayude con tus entregas?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que me disculpo para eso?

-Honestamente sí. Si fuera cierto, al menos habrías sonado convincente.

Cloud cerró los puños, se sentía tan impotente, pero, en parte tenía razón. Si estaba ahí, pidiendo disculpas, era porque Aerith se lo había pedido, no porque realmente lo sintiera.

-Cloud, hazme, o haznos un favor. El día que realmente estés arrepentido por tu forma de actuar, vienes y pides disculpas. Esta sigue siendo tu casa, pero no esperes mi apoyo.

Esas palabras le dolían más a ella que a él, pero era suficiente. Cloud debería dejar sus recuerdos si quería seguir con su vida y compartirla con los demás.


	5. Catherine Core

Love Sephiroth: Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio que ocupaba una motivación para seguir con la historia (Imagínate es la primera y no la acabo, qué será con las demás XP)

**CATHERINE CORE**

img185.imageshack.us/img185/3455/bzjwvrpfpd0.jpg

Cloud y Tifa entraron uno detrás del otro, ambos con expresión molesta y sin mirarse. Barret los veía decepcionado.

La gente se marchó del bar a las diez de la noche, pero la fiesta se prolongó para los viejos miembros de Avalancha. Tifa desapareció de pronto. Suponiendo que había ido a dormir, dejaron de preocuparse, después todo, tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Sólo una persona seguía preocupada.

Catherine mostraba una cara de culpa que podría ser notada a kilómetros de distancia. Observaba a Cloud, luego a Vincent, ambos se dieron cuenta. Kasper la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró a la cocina.

Vincent pareció intrigado, se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, sin ser visto.

'¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?' murmuró Kasper enfadado, 'te dije que no te metieras en lo que no te importa'.

'Lo lamento, Kasp' respondió la muchacha. 'Es sólo que… no sé… debiste ver las cosas que tenía en la cabeza'.

'¿Mmm?'

'Sí, tan preocupada por él, por esos dos, me perturbaba todo lo que vi en su mente'

Extraño comentario. Vincent frunció el ceño.

'El que sepas eso, de todos modo, no importa. Mira lo que ocasionaste.'

'Perdón, piensas que debo solucionarlo ¿No?'

'Lo sabes mejor que nadie'

'Veré cómo hacerlo'

La pequeña muchacha salió de la cocina y hubiera pasado sin notarlo, como cualquiera en un lugar tan oscuro, pero volteó su cara hacia Vincent y lo observó unos instantes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?- preguntó ella asustada.

-"Lo sabes mejor que nadie"- respondió.

Ella bajó la mirada y se alejó.

Entró a la casa de puntitas, evitando despertar a los niños, subiendo las escaleras escuchó un llanto muy triste. Era Tifa. No se atrevía a entrar.

-¿Tifa?

Tifa reaccionó, con una mano en el rostro limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-Cat, q-qué ocurre

-Yo, vengo a pedirte una disculpa- su garganta se hizo un nudo.

-¿Porqué?

-Es que… verás… yo fui la que llamó a Cloud para que viniera. Por lo que vi, fue la peor idea de mi vida.

El silencio se extendió por un par de minutos.

-Mmm… No fue eso lo que me incomodó, ese problema ya existía y, aunque no hubiese venido hoy, discutiría con él en cualquier otro momento.

Otro periodo de silencio.

-Ven, Cat, toma asiento un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo. Espero que no pienses que soy una metiche- la muchacha se sentó en el banquillo del piano y Tifa prosiguió- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Kasper?

-Jajaja- rió entre murmullos – me lo han preguntado antes, descuida. Es mi hermano.

-Oh. En realidad pensé que era tu novio o… tu esposo.

-No. Le guardo un gran respeto. Luego de que nuestra madre murió nos mudamos de Wutai a Edge y me ha ayudado en todo lo que necesito.

A Tifa le pareció que algo no encajaba. Sí, Kasper tenía todos los rasgos de un Wutainense, como Yuffie, pero Catherine carecía de ellos. Era blanca, pelirroja y con grandes ojos.

-¿En serio eres de Wutai? Tengo una amiga de ahí.

-Así es. Trabajé en el paraíso de las tortugas (Turtle paradise) por un tiempo. Y debes hablar de la princesa Yuffie, ¿No? La vi aquí ayer, pero me apené de saludarla. Después de todo, es de la realeza.

-No la consideres así. Yuffie es una gran amiga (y una yegua indomable).

La charla se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando Kaspar entró y le dijo que ya era hora de irse.

La tarde siguiente, Marlene volvió de la escuela. Cloud había permanecido en el bar. No tomó ningún pedido para ese día. Era el único, cada quien había vuelto a sus negocios. Los niños tenían tantas ganas de jugar con él, pero por su expresión ni se le acercaron.

-¿Oye, Cathie, que le pasa a Cloud?- preguntó Marlene.

-No lo sé, Marlene- Catherine mintió, en realidad lo sabía.

-Sí lo sabes.

Catherine se puso nerviosa

-Eh… qué, claro que no…

-Jajaja. Estoy chiquita, pero no soy distraída. Sé que puedes leer las mentes.

Boquiabierta por el asombro, miró a la niña.

-Jejeje… ¿Qué cosas dices, pequeña? ¿Es broma, verdad?

-Nop, estoy segura. Siempre sabes lo que los clientes van a pedir y lo que van a decir antes de que lo digan. Te veo cuando estoy aquí.

Inevitable, ya no podía negarlo.

-De acuerdo, es verdad- le susurró al oído- pero, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie.- la niña asintió.

-Con una condición.

-Eh, ¿Cuál?

-Que me digas en qué piensa Cloud.

Catherine lo miró fijamente, quien no supiera diría que lo comía con la mirada.

-No veo muy claro. Hay una muchacha en vestido rosa, luego una iglesia… mmm, una gran oscuridad… y luego…

-Luego…

-'Ciudad olvidada'… creo que planea ir ahí.

Cloud sacó su celular, hizo una pequeña llamada y colgó.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?- la niña estaba ansiosa por saber.

-Pidió un barco, mmm… piensa quedarse allá por un tiempo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No debe ir! Es peligroso.

Parecía aterrarle dicho lugar (luego de lo ocurrido dos años antes con Kadaj).

-Pues, eso es lo que está pensando, no sé si así vaya a ser.

Así, con la mente tranquila, retornó a sus labores. La niña siguió en la barra muy seria.

'No puede hacer eso, no lo voy a dejar' fue lo último que Catherine pudo ver en su cabeza.

Once y treinta de la noche. Guardando sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa, Catherine se disponía a marcharse.

-¡No! ¡Marlene no está!

Tifa gritaba desesperada en el bar vacío. Los hermanos voltearon.

-Cat, dime por favor que la has visto.

'…No lo voy a dejar'. Abrió de lleno sus ojos de por sí grandes y se quedó congelada cuando recordó aquella idea "No se fue a seguirlo ¿Verdad?" pensó.

-S-seguro se habrá ido con su papá o algo por el estilo, señorita Lockhart- dijo Kasper, observando la expresión aterrada de su hermana- ya verá que aparecerá mañana volviendo de la escuela.

Tifa se tranquilizo, no era común que Marlene escapara, así que las palabras de Kasper debían ser correctas.

Sin despedirse ni dar vuelta atrás, Catherine salió corriendo a la calle, buscando desesperada una forma de encontrarla. Tomó un taxi en dirección al puerto de Kalm. Le dijeron que un hombre de pelo rubio alborotado había tomado un barco a la Villa de Hueso (Bone Village) hacía las cuatro de la tarde. Se dirigía a Kalm sin tomar el taxi por la desesperación, cuando chocó con alguien que no se esperaba.

-Ooou… eso ha dolido.

-Princesa Kisaragi- Catherine hizo reverencia, Yuffie se avergonzó por aquello.

-No hagas eso, jejeje. Hey, eres la muchacha que trabaja con Tifa ¿No? ¡Catherine!

-Sí.

-¿Qué haces en Kalm a estas horas de la noche?

-Vengo buscando ayuda. Cloud se ha ido a la Ciudad Olvidada y creo que Marlene va siguiéndolo.

-¡Marlene! Esa pequeña ¡No puedo creerlo de ella!- se dio vuelta y subió a una barda más alta. – mmm…. Tifa no puede saber esto… ¡Mucho menos Barret!- bajó en un salto y se acercó a Catherine- te ayudaré a encontrarla.

-Oh, muchas gracias- volvió a hacer reverencia, Yuffie se sonrojó- ¿Cómo iremos a encontrarla?

-Pues, sé que Cid estará encantado de llevarnos hasta allá.- sacó un diminuto celular y empezó a marcar – Hola, Shera, ¿No está Cid por ahí?

'Hehee, hola Yuffie ¿Qué pasa?' respondió una pícara voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Cid, ¿No podrías llevarnos a mí y a una amiga a la Ciudad Olvidada?

'Eh, Claro, una oportunidad de sacar la nave. Pero ¿A qué quieres ir a ese lugar?'

-Oou, tú ven y te explico en el camino.

En menos de una hora, Cid llegó a las afueras de Kalm. Ambas muchachas subieron y, antes de arrancar, Yuffie le contó todo a su viejo amigo. Éste no se negó en llevarlas allá.

Cuando estaban atravesando el mar, Catherine se encontraba ilusionada viendo pasar el agua, y notó que Yuffie ya no estaba. Exploró toda la nave y la encontró sentada en una esquina, con la cara pálida.

-¿Señorita Kisaragi? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Te dije… que me llames… Yuffie.

-Oh, bueno… Yuffie ¿Qué tienes?

-Llevaba más de un año… sin subir a esta cosa – se tapaba la boca en momentos, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.- Detesto volar.

-Oh, perdón por hacerte pasar por esto. Todo es mi culpa.

-¿Huh? Marlene viene para acá por…- la señala con el dedo, Catherine asiente con la cabeza.- Qué le… ugh, dijiste.

-Que Cloud planeaba venir y que se iba a venir por un tiempo ¡Pero él pensaba eso y ella me chantajeó para que se lo dijera yo sólo le dije lo que vi ahí y…!- ups, abrió la bocota.

-¿Oa? ¿Puedes leer la…? ¡ugh!

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-Mmm.

Catherine volteó la cara, Yuffie la miraba hasta que asintió. Debía admitir que de alguna manera se notaba. El día de la fiesta sabía exactamente qué llevar a cada quien, si nunca los había visto antes. Bueno, quizás Tifa le había dado algo de información, pero anticiparse a lo que iban a decir o preguntar, ya no era tan común.

-¿Y Marlene lo… sabía?

-Fue la única que se dio cuenta.

-Pues… ugh… que más queda sino… ir a buscarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás molesta conmigo por eso? ¿No piensas que soy rara?

-Hehehee, yo también me he equivocado, quizás hasta peor- eso lo dijo en voz baja sobándose la barbilla- además, cuando viajas por tanto tiempo, alcanzas a ver cosas como esas. Más que una rareza, me parece un gran don.

Catherine se sonrojó, nunca le habían dado un cumplido como ese.

Siguieron platicando hasta que la nave aterrizó cerca de Icicle (Cerca de ahí se encontraba el único lugar apto para aterrizar). Ese viaje sería el inicio de una gran amistad.


	6. La Ciudad Olvidada

**Aguante yo**: Arigato, estaba apunto de llorar TT.TT. Realmente pensé que a nadie le gustaba cómo escribo. Ojala y sigas teniendo la misma opinión de los capítulos que vienen.

**Love Sephiroth**: Pues sí, quise más o menos poner la actitud de Cloud en el texto (Aunque aquí es más rarito XP)

Aure**nare**: Es verdad, mi historia va algo fuera de lugar, pero no encontré otra manera de presentar cada parte de mi historia (Quizá en historias posteriores cambie un poco para mejorar.

Creo que este episodio está un poco forzado. No quedó como esperaba, pero bien. Dejen sus críticas

**LA CIUDAD OLVIDADA**

El viaje acabó rápido y lo que quedaba del trayecto lo harían a pie. Pues bien.

Durante el viaje, Yuffie empezó a recordar todo aquello que había pasado cuatro años antes en ese lugar. La Ciudad Olvidada.

Ahí vio morir a una gran amiga en manos del más cruel de los enemigos, Sephiroth. Esa imagen quedó sellada en su mente y, cuando ese recuerdo regresaba, prefería distraerse y pensar en otra cosa. La mayoría de las veces pensar en Vinnie la ayudaba, justo en este momento lo hacía.

-Jejejee- rió Yuffie, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Catherine.

-N-nada jajaja –respondió, Catherine solamente sonrió y cerró los ojos, al parecer había olvidado la plática anterior.

-¿Conoces el lugar?

-Sí- Yuffie respondió bajando los brazos-. Llevo mucho sin venir, pero me aterro de recordarlo.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos en un sitio tan grande?

Llegaron a la entrada de una oscura caverna, avanzaron aferradas a las paredes para no caerse. Fue el recorrido más insólito en la vida de Catherine, descendieron por grietas y tomaron con escalera una vieja y enorme concha, Yuffie conocía el camino para su buena suerte. La cueva parecía eterna, hasta que lentamente, una luz blanca iluminó la salida de ese oscuro lugar.

Se cubrieron los ojos de aquella luz que las enceguecía, realmente la oscuridad les causó efecto. Cuando abrieron los ojos, descubrieron a los causantes de esa luz. Era unos grandes árboles que parecían hechos de cristal en medio de una tierra de fantasía, ésta emitía una atmósfera solitaria y tenebrosa.

-Vaya… esto… parece sacado de algún cómic o… de una caricatura.

Yuffie no dijo nada, siguió avanzando sin prestar atención. Catherine volteó al no escuchar otro comentario para seguirla y no quedarse atrás.

-No lo entiendo- agregó la menuda pelirroja.

-¿Qu-qué cosa?

-¿Por qué Cloud tiene tal empeño en venir a este lugar?

La joven ninja posó una mano sobre su cadera y, mirando hacia el frente, suspiró.

-Aquí murió alguien a quien él quería mucho.

-Mmmm…

-Mejor dicho, él la AMA- terminó, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

-Aún ahora ¿Eh?- Yuffie asintió.

Continuaron caminando y caminando siguiendo el sendero, explorando cada una de las "Casas" abandonadas, con la esperanza de encontrarlos. Buscaron en cada rincón sin encontrar nada.

-Tal parece que no están aquí.

-No, aún nos queda un lugar por explorar- giró su cabeza-. La capital.

La capital Olvidada se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, era una gran concha, rodeada de agua, una imagen muy bella en una situación diferente. Al contemplar el poso que rodeaba dicho lugar, cambió. Era extraña su cara en este momento, muy, muuy seria. Las lágrimas quisieron salir, pero no, las ninjas no lloran.

-Espera- detuvo Yuffie a Catherine- algo no está bien.

Miraron a los alrededores, se sentía una presencia, pero no lograban ver nada. Yuffie tenía listo su shuriken en las manos. Algo se movió y el shuriken voló por los aires, para toparse con una bestia que cayó al suelo con el choque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Por el amor de… estas criaturas viajan en manada. Lo que significa…

Un aullido penetrante se escuchó, ambas muchachas retrocedieron lentamente, pero las bestias las rodeaban, por lo que tuvieron que pelear.

Las materias formaron parte del gran espectáculo, volaron golpes y mordidas por todos lados, Catherine no sabía del todo pelear, pero podía mantenerse en pie y defenderse. Sus ropas terminaron desgarradas y su piel llena de rasguños. No podrían seguir, por lo que comenzaron a correr.

Los lobos se acercaban a ellas, cada vez eran más, y ellas llegaron al borde de una enorme caída. Quedaba una única opción.

-Hay que saltar- dijo la ninja ¿asustada?

-¿¡Qué!?

Un gran dolor se clavó como mil estacas en la pierna de Yuffie. La habían mordido y gritó con todas sus fuerza. Perdió el balance y, en una extraña reacción, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza para luego caer. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

-¿¡Yuffie!? ¿¡Yuffie!?

Los gritos desesperados de Catherine se escucharon entre la oscuridad de su cabeza, mientras sentía su cuerpo caer.

Abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de una figura que se acercaba a ella. "Un ángel", pensó, y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Dormida, soñó. La imagen de Aerith muriendo volvió y esta vez no pudo evadirla. Recordó lo que Catherine le contó de los sueños de Tifa y ahora comprendía lo que sentía su amiga. Tantas imágenes, como si fuera a morir en ese mismo momento. ¡No! No podía morir ahí, así, sin despedirse de nadie.

'Nuestra cultura dice' recordó a Godo, su padre, con el perfil que conoció desde niña 'que no existe la muerte, no es más que un paso hacia otra vida'

'Sí, pero no me gustaría dejar todo lo que tengo ahora, no querría irme sin despedirme' decía ella.

'Pues, yo no quisiera que te fueras sin despedirte de mí' Godo sonrió y Yuffie hizo lo mismo.

Ella no era exactamente lo que su padre siempre quiso, pero era su hija y él la quería sólo por ello. Luego del tiempo que pasó fuera de casa, Godo la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Tuvo que irse de nuevo a ayudar a Vincent y a sus amigos, y volvió a su hogar. Por fin era feliz en su casa. Así que ahora no se permitiría morir.

Volvió a sentir dolor en su cabeza y en la pierna.

"Oooou"

'_¿Cree que esté bien? Fue un duro golpe'_

'_Estará bien'_

"Esa voz" pensó "¿Sigo viva?"

-¿Vinnie?

'_Ahí lo tienes'_ respondió la voz, molesta.

Peló los ojos y se sentó sobándose la cabeza. Efectivamente, a su lado estaba Vincent, con la mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

-V-V-Vinnie, qué gusto verte- A Vincent le desagradaba es apodo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viajo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Y qué cuentas?

-Nada.

Cortante, muy cortante. Yuffie rápidamente perdió el entusiasmo al cuarto intento de sacarle conversación.

-Eh, señor Valentine, estamos buscando a Marlene, creemos que viene con Cloud ¿No los ha visto?

-Vi pasar a Cloud, pero no a Marlene ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Fue mi culpa- continuó Catherine-. Por mí se enteró que Cloud iba a venir aquí y decidió seguirlo. Debo encontrarla, me preocupa que algo le pase.

-Si algo le pasa irá bajo tu responsabilidad.- dijo Vincent.

-¡Vincent Valentine! No puedes decir esto. – Gritó Yuffie - ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que Marlene haría eso?

-Yuffie, con todo lo que le ha pasado, ¿no supondrías su reacción? Además, ella sabía lo que Marlene pensaba – su mirada carmesí se posó en los ojos verdes de Catherine.

-Es verdad- bajó la vista- me hago responsable si algo le pasa. Debo encontrarla- diciendo esto, salió corriendo.

Yuffie le lanzó una mirada mortal a Vincent y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Cloud estaba a punto de entrar a la Capital. Marlene, escondida entre los arbustos, se preparaba para ir detrás de él. Cloud sentía unos ojos que lo observaban pero nunca se dispuso a observar.

Un aullido y un gritó estremecedor cruzaron la calma aparente, llamando la atención de todos, en especial de Cloud.

-¿¡Marlene!?

'¡MARLENE!'

Cuando Catherine llegó Marlene ya se encontraba en el piso herida. No pudo evitar sentir terror. La bestia se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, y usó su cuerpo como escudo.

Cloud llegó con la espada empuñada, Yuffie y Vincent detrás de él y se enfrentaron a las bestias. Cloud dejó la espada y recogió a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Marlene ¿Estás bien?

-C-cloud…

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- reclamó dirigiéndose a Catherine, ella no respondió.

Horas después, el HighWind (Shera) llegó y los recogió. La pequeña niña siguió inconsciente incluso después de regresar a su casa. Tifa y Cloud discutieron más aún que el día de la fiesta. A Tifa le había parecido una irresponsabilidad por parte de él, pero Cloud aún culpaba a la Camarera. No se hablaron a partir de entonces.

Kasper, su hermano, estaba furioso con ella y le reprendió.

Catherine cuidaba a Marlene en su habitación. Yuffie le hizo compañía por un largo rato, le decía que no había tenido la culpa y que no debería sentirse así.

Cuando Yuffie se fue, entró Vincent y la miró indiferente, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Si viene a reprenderme, no será el primero. Sé que viene a eso.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que dices- caminó hacia la cama-. No siempre se deben revelar los pensamientos de la gente.

-Soy una estúpida, siempre cometo el mismo error. No sólo aquí, desde siempre.

Vincent volteó a verla un segundo, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ese don?

-¿Don? No lo sé.

Fuera un don o no, ella había tomado una dedición. No era más bienvenida en el bar, Cloud por siempre la culparía y no quería hacerle más daño a Tifa. Se iría y, por el bien de todos, no volvería a leer las mentes.


	7. Queda entre nosotros

Aurenare: No es pare que te lo tomes a mal, si vengo aquí es para aprender. Muchas veces digo cosas que parecen insultos, pero (Casi) nunca es mi intención. Tus consejos y comentarios se agradecen.

Aguante yo: Gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora. Nada más que no vayan a salir peleados por mi culpa ¿Eh, Chicos?

Love Sephiroth: Gracias por seguir leyendo. No sé si será que te gusta la historia o me tienes mucha paciencia X3

Se reciben reviews (No me bateen demasiado ú-ù)

**Queda entre nosotros**

Luego del incidente, no hubo más que hacer en ese lugar y decidió marcharse. En realidad, no había nada qué hacer en ninguna parte. Todo pasó finalmente y se quedó inactivo. Esa era la causa por la cual se la pasaba viajando.

Vencieron a Sephiroth, detuvieron a Meteoro hacía ya cuatro años, se encargaron de detener al DeepGround y, luego de tantos años había acabado con Hojo y cumplido su venganza. ¿Ahora? No lo sabía. Su existencia debería justificarse con algo.

Su camino debía seguir.

"Serán unas horas de viaje hacia Junon" pensó, recargado en una de las mesas del bar, la gente lo observaba con curiosidad, él ignorabas esas miradas. "De ahí, tomaré una embarcación."

-Vincent…-preguntó Tifa, a su lado.

"Tendré que desembarcar en Costa del Sol, y de ahí…"

-¿Vincent?- insistió Tifa.

"Directo a Nibelheim"

-Vincent- repitió sacudiendo su mano frente a su cara, él volteó finalmente.

-¿Sí?

-Eh, bueno, sólo quería saber si te encuentras bien. Te noto muy pensativo.

-Estoy bien.

-Pues… bueno, tal vez quieras algo de beber.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, la casa invita.

Suspiró. Tanto tiempo había pasado lejos del grupo que había olvidado la habilidad de persuasión de Tifa. No le quedaría más que aceptar.

-Una… una copa.

Tifa sonrió y se dirigió a la barra. Vincent, observándola, por un momento pensó que no le había afectado el asunto de Cloud y la salida de Catherine. De nuevo lo olvidó, ella siempre había tenido una gran habilidad para aparentar. Fuera como si el tiempo no transcurriera para ninguno de ellos. Volteó a la ventana.

"Si hubiera sido igual para mí…"

-Aquí tienes- la repentina llegada de Tifa lo sorprendió. La copa de vino ya estaba frente a él.

-Gracias- dijo, llevando la copa a sus labios, fue en ese momento que las miradas curiosas y el cuchicheo comenzaron a incomodarle.

-No lo tomes a mal- dijo ella, llamando de nuevo la atención de su amigo-. La gente no presencia muchas novedades aquí en Edge.

-Estoy acostumbrado a esa reacción.

Tifa frunció un poco el ceño. Llevó la bandeja donde transportaba las bebida, hacia la cocina y, al no tener mucho que hacer por el momento, volvió a donde Vincent.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó, Vincent aceptó sin responder. Siendo una mesa cuadrada, se sentó en el puesto enfrente de él-. Piensas seguir con tu viaje ¿Eh?

-Sí.

-¿A dónde irás esta vez?

-A Nibelheim, tomaré una embarcación en Junon.

-Puedes pedirle a Cid que te lleve, lo haría encantado.

-Lo prefiero así.

La plática sería monótona si ella se empeñaba en preguntarle qué iba a hacer. Él no deseaba contarle, pero ella se quedó callada por unos instantes, con la vista en la mesa.

-Vincent ¿Qué fue… qué pasó con Chaos?- su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Volvió a la Corriente Vital (Lifestream), luego de la batalla con Omega.

-Ya veo.

El silencio volvió.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, no, curiosidad.

-Mmm…

'_Sí, tan preocupada por él, por esos dos, me perturbaba todo lo que vi en su mente'_

-¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Cloud?- preguntó él, con sus ojos en ella.

-Lo de siempre. Quizás exageré un poco, no debí tratarlo así. Estoy un poco estresada.

-…

-No puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que él la siga recordando de esa manera. Me entristece que Cloud no sienta el mismo aprecio por mí, por más que luche. Quiero que esté aquí, conmigo y con los niños.

-Tifa, no intentes retenerlo aquí, se alejará más de ti. Él solo debe darse cuenta- las palabras salieron mientras se preguntaba '¿Yo dije eso?'.

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió. Aunque se encontrase cansada, una sonrisa suya resultaba encantadora-. Gracias. Es fácil hablar contigo.

¿Un halago? Podía ser. O era lo lógico. Él oía, sin agregar mucho a la conversación. Se había vuelto así a lo largo de los años. Curioso, cuando era un Turco (Turk), mantener una conversación le resultaba sencillo.

-¡Señorita Lockhart! ¡Un pedido!- gritó Kasper desde la cocina.

-Gracias de nuevo, Vincent- dicho esto, se levantó en dirección a la barra.

Se hacía tarde. No se daría el lujo de llegar tarde al puerto. Terminó su copa y, aunque Tifa le dijo que no, dejó el dinero en la mesa.

-¿Planeas volver un día de estos?- Tifa, con la bandeja en la mano, volvió a sorprenderlo.

Dudó por unos segundos.

-…Supongo que sí.

La mano tibia de Tifa tomó su brazo humano, alzando su mano y depositando en ésta el dinero con el que pagaría la copa.

-Te dije que iba por la casa. Además, necesitarás todos los gils que puedas encontrar.

-Gracias- en un salto, desapareció del bar.

Tifa no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

En poco menos de dos horas, ya había atravesado el pantano de la serpiente y se encontraba en la cueva que dirigía al Fuerte del Cóndor. Las peleas no se hicieron de esperar. Las criaturas del lugar siempre atacaban a los viajeros. Vincent no era un vagabundo cualquiera y con Cerberus en mano, las balas volaron. No quedó cosa que lo detuviera.

Horas más, horas menos. Llegó a Junon y abordó, como había planeado. Parte de la noche transcurrió ahí. En la madrugada arribaron al puerto de Costa del Sol.

-Señor- un joven oficial habló al ver que el hombre de capa roja salía del pueblo a tan altas horas del lugar- ¿Planea salir a estas horas?

Pero Vincent no respondió, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo.

Mientras caminaba, se cuestionaba la razón por la que se apuraba tanto en llegar si no había otra cosa qué hacer. Empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Haría tiempo suficiente para pensar. Llegó a Nibelheim.

En el hotel a las entradas, decidió descansar por la noche. Cuando buscó gils en su bolsillo, recordó que Tifa le devolvió el que había dejado en la mesa.

'Necesitarás todos los gils que puedas encontrar'.

Sin equipaje alguno resultó sencillo instalarse en la habitación. Con la cabeza recostada en la almohada, miraba al techo.

A altas horas de la noche, 'pensando' como él decía, recordó el resto de la noche que había pasado en Edge.

FB

'No planeo volver a hacerlo' Catherine repitió esa frase, en el mismo lugar, a lado de Marlene, Vincent sólo la observaba.

'Nada se resuelve de esa manera.'  
'Yo lo sé. Pero así lo deseo', a paso veloz, la pequeña muchacha se desvaneció. Vincent, serio y con la vista en la puerta por la que había salido, pudo sentirse un tanto identificado. Qué bien le haría al mundo al encerrarse en un ataúd y aislarse. Ninguno, pero así, por lo menos, podría librarlo de él mismo. Fijó su vista en el suelo.

'No volverá ¿Verdad?' Una suave voz se oyó por la puerta, Vincent se sorprendió, era Tifa, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, negó. 'Lo sabía' Aunque sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar, ni una lágrima apareció de ellos. 'Es algo tarde, Vincent ¿No querrías quedarte a dormir? Hay una habitación disponible'.

'No, debo seguir mi viaje' intentó salir mientras decía aquello, pero una mano lo detuvo.

'Es muy noche. No te voy a permitir irte antes de que descanses un rato'. La mano tibia de Tifa dejó libre su brazo, pero no era tan necesario que lo detuviera. 'Vamos'. De nuevo persuasiva, siempre lograba convencerlo.

Ella le mostró la habitación, mientras lo dejaba solo para que se acomodara. No lo hizo, se acostó sobre la cama, no pensaba en dormir, sin embargo, había algo ahí, una cálida sensación de calma, tal que se quedó dormido.

A medianoche fue despertado por unos sollozos de lo más tristes. Asomándose por el pasillo, descubrió que Tifa era la que lloraba. Pero si hacía unos minutos la había visto tan fuerte y tranquila…

'No… no… no se vayan… no…' susurraba entre su tristeza. Incluso Vincent se sintió mal al escucharla.

No se atrevió a acercarse a ella, aunque sí pensó en hacerlo. Prefirió regresar a su cuarto. Fue entonces que escuchó una melodía proveniente del viejo piano, tan afligida como esa situación.

FFB

Cuánto tiempo pasó sin verla. Y cuanto tiempo tratando de entenderla.

Sí, era verdad, ella amaba a Cloud, él era el único que no lo notaba y sufría mucho por no ser correspondida, pero nunca vio una reacción así de ella. Era demasiado lo que estaba sufriendo y, al parecer, sólo Catherine y él lo sabían.

"Si ella no quiere que lo sepan, no lo sabrán" pensó "Sé lo que sientes, si lo deseas, quedará como secreto".


	8. Encuentro cercano

Aguante yo: Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora. Jejeje. Me alegro de lo que dices.

Aurenare: Buen consejo, y tienes razón, se ve algo fuera de lugar, pero lo escribí tan de prisa que no se me ocurrió nada mas XP

Otro protagonismo de Catherine, espero no pase tan seguido.

ENCUENTRO CERCANO

Cuatro, cinco, seis días. No lo sabía. El tiempo pasaba de forma distinta desde que renunció al trabajo. Se encontraba sola en su apartamento sin nada qué hacer, ni siquiera la limpieza, ya que su hermano casi no asistía en casa y ella no ensuciaba. Llegó el momento en que se hartó de ver la tele y finalmente leyó todas esas novelas que su madre le regaló.

-¿Aburrida?- le preguntó su hermano a la hora de cenar, acababa de volver del bar-. No es lo mismo desde que dejaste el trabajo ¿Cierto?

Suponía que Kasper quería hacerla sentir culpable.

-Y, bueno, la vida continúa- contestó con una sonrisa chueca, cerrando los ojos-. Ya encontraré algún otro. Después de todo, por eso vinimos a Edge.

-Pues…

-Eh…-cayó a su hermano tapando su boca con la mano- saldré a caminar. Si no llego, no me esperes despierto.

-Pero es tarde…

-No me importa- poniéndose un abrigo y un gorro, salió.

"No estuvo tan mal, logré salir antes de que me sermoneara de nuevo" pensó mientras caminaba por la calle vacía. Unos cuantos vehículos pasaban despacio por la calle y con sus luces iluminaban los edificios.

Delante de ella, iba un hombre de chamarra blanca con el gorro puesto en la cabeza caminando lentamente con un bastón en mano. La curiosidad invadió el cuerpo de Catherine y quiso ver en qué pensaba aquel hombre, fue entonces que recordó la promesa que se hizo a sí misma de que no volvería a usar ese poder.

También recordó una misteriosa capa roja.

"Vincent Valentine"

Misterioso, quizás demasiado. Sólo lo tuvo enfrente por corto tiempo, el suficiente para darse cuenta de que su mente y la de Cloud eran muy parecidas. Ambas eran un enredo imposible de descifrar. No podía negar que al conocerlos sintió tanta curiosidad que husmeó un poco, sin encontrar gran cosa, además de lo que le contó a Marlene y una imagen de una mujer en un cristal.

"Ah…" suspiró.

Una leve llovizna empezó a caer, sin que le prestara importancia.

No podía decir que Vincent le cayera bien, pero en parte no le caía mal. Al final, en lugar de reclamarle, le dio un consejo. A pesar de que no lo tomaría, valía mucho ese gesto de su parte.

Volteó hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el bastó seguía caminando delante de ella. La tormenta se volvió más fuerte y la visión se puso borrosa, fue entonces que Catherine le tomó importancia y se refugió debajo del tejado de una tienda cerrada.

-Perfecto ¿Cómo volveré a casa?

Fijó su mirada en el extraño que caminaba delante de ella. Aunque no veía bien por la lluvia, distinguió como se le acercó otro hombre y lo empujó con rudeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró mientras se acercaba al lugar de los hechos.

El hombre del bastón y aquél que lo empujo ya no estaban en la banqueta, se internaron en un oscuro callejón. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esta vez, salvaría la vida de un hombre.

Catherine se ocultó en la pared de junto, sólo sacando la cabeza para observar.

-Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí.- dijo uno de ellos, de entre los tres, lo reconoció por ser quien empujó al hombre.

-Un pez gordo.- completó otro, el más fornido de todos.- ¿Cuántos gils ofrecerán por su rescate?

-Mucho, mucho, exprimámoslos hasta quitarles todo, seremos ricos.

"Secuestrarlo ¿Qué hago? No puedo permitirlo" pensó.

Los sujetos comenzaron a inmovilizar a la víctima, quien se oponía moviéndose violentamente.

Catherine empezaba a sentirse frustrada.

"Será la última vez que rompo mi palabra"

-Llevémoslo antes de que alguien nos…

Se oyó un fuerte ¡Plack! Fue el golpe de una lata en la cabeza del secuestrador. Hubo silencio mientras reaccionaban para voltear a ver.

-Suél-ten-lo –ella habló lentamente, con otra lata en la mano.

Los hombres, en especial el golpeado, corrieron hacia Catherine. Navajas, tablas, porras, lo que fuera sería bueno para deshacerse de un testigo. Eran cinco en total, tres se dirigían a atacarla, pero por más que intentaron atinar, cada golpe era esquivado. Izquierda, derecha, patadas, golpes, nada. ¿Cómo podrían anticiparse a alguien que ya sabía lo que estaban pensando? Sí, luego de un mes sin un solo uso de lectura, recurrió a él. Si tal vez no le serviría de tanto con criaturas o monstruos, puesto que ellos atacaban por instinto la mayoría de las veces, ver los pensamientos de un humano aseguraba su victoria.

Los hombres estaban atónitos y comenzaban a cansarse. Catherine por poco y no se da cuenta, pero aquellos hombres que se quedaron con la víctima estaban huyendo con él en brazos. Cómo detenerlos. Le quitó una pistola a uno de los hombres- al parecer leyó en su mente dónde la tenía escondida-, sus manos temblaban puesto que nunca había usado un arma de fuego. Los tres hombres se acercaban a ella por las espaldas, mientras que los otros dos iban cada vez más lejos con el hombre atado. Un tiro… vio volar la bala, luego de eso un gran peso cayendo sobre su espalda y ella perdiendo la conciencia.

"_Hija, te lo he dicho"_

"_¿Ah?"_

"_Esos poderes, mmm… siempre causan problemas"_

"_Sí… pero, ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?"_

"_Debes saber cuándo y cómo usarlos. No para tu propia conveniencia o por simple curiosidad ¿Entiendes?"_

"_Yo… sí…¿Mamá?"_

"_¿Mmm?"_

"_¿Cómo fue que obtuve mis poderes?"_

"_..... Kasper ha vuelto, ve a jugar con él"_

"_Uh, yo… bien"_

"_Ahora deja de llorar y abre tus ojos…"_

-Oye, oye ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz, al parecer masculina, pero no podía asegurarlo, la voz se escuchaba distante.

Catherine tardo unos cuantos segundos en enfocar la vista. El sonido se fue acercando más y más, hasta que confirmó que lo que oía era una voz de hombre, curiosamente conocida.

-El hombre… chamarra blanca… bastón.- trató de levantarse, pero su espalda le dolía.

-No te muevas demasiado, te cayeron en la espalda y al parecer te lastimaron.

Cuando Catherine pudo enfocar la vista por completo, descubrió algo en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Ru… ru…rufus shin…-no acababa de decir cuando una mano le tapó la boca.

-Shh.

-P…p…pero… no se suponía… que tú…que usted… había… muer…

-No, pero no es necesario que digas algo- en un elegante movimiento, el rubio presidente echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás -. Prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato ¿Lo entiendes?

Conservando su característica sonrisa de conquistador, logró que Catherine se sonrojara, detalle que se notaba demasiado en su blanca piel. No había duda alguna, era él, el presidente de la antigua compañía Shin-ra, Rufus Shinra. ¿Así que no había muerto?

-¿Q…qué ocurrió?

-Te preguntaría lo mismo… mientras me llevan, peleas tú sola contra tres tipos, luego realizas un tiro perfecto con el que tiras a dos hombres a la vez… ¿Acaso habías usado armas antes?

-Eh…no, pero…

Corto silencio.

-¿Quién eres?

-C-Cat… Catherine Core.

-No había oído de ti antes.

-Ah, bueno, no soy de Edge, hace poco me mudé.

-Bueno- otro mechón de pelo hacia atrás- te doy las gracias.

Catherine no agregó nada más, parecía en shock, hasta que Rufus le entregó un pequeño papel.

-Me voy.

Mientras se alejaba, poniéndose de pie, pensó en lo que pasó después de perder la conciencia. Bueno, los hombres se encontraban inconcientes y atados de manos con una soga, la misma con la que ataron al presidente tiempo antes. Finalmente despertó con Rufus diciéndole que estaba lastimada. El presidente debió salvarla luego de quedar libre. Debería agradecerle también, suponía.

"Eso debió ocurrir" pensó.

Miró el papel que le acababa de dar. Tenía la insignia del WRO, con un teléfono y una nota echa a mano que decía "Estaremos en contacto".

No estoy muy segura de lo que escribí, pero fue el mejor conector que se me ocurrió para lo que sigue. Gracias por leer. Deja tu review


	9. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Aurenare: **Gracias por seguirme aconsejando, sólo así puedo mejorar.

**Aguante yo:** Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Love Sephiroth:** Espero contar aún con tus reviews (Apuñálame XP)

**¿QUÉ TE HA OCURRIDO?**

Vincent no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera hasta que le preguntó al encargado del hotel la fecha.

15 de marzo.

Hacía ya varios meses del cumpleaños de Marlene.

Siguió caminando, su nostalgia no lo llevaba a un lugar, sino a una persona. Lucrecia.

Más y más cerca de ella.

Cruzando las aguas que la escondían, se dio cuenta de algo. No estaba solo.

'¿Cómo pudo alguien llegar aquí?' pensó.

Caminó en silencio. Observó. Le hacían algo a Lucrecia. No podía ver más, se acercó furioso y a toda velocidad. Entonces escuchó una voz.

-Hola, Vincent Valentine…

* * *

Los Turks no se enteraron de lo ocurrido a su jefe hasta días después.

-Señor, ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos dijera?- le reprochaba Tseng.

-¿Para qué preocuparlos?

-No debió salir sin escolta.

-¿Para que llamar la atención?

-¡Señor, esto es serio! ¡Aquellos hombres eran criminales peligrosos! ¡Podrían haberlo secuestrado, o matarlo en el peor de los casos!

-Ese el problema contigo, Tseng, amigo. Mira, estoy bien y esos hombres están presos, no pueden hacer nada ahora.

El rubio presidente se tomaba todo tan a la ligera, que hacía enojar a Tseng.

-¿Podría, AL MENOS, saber quién lo salvó?

Rufus sonrió.

-Dejaré que tú mismo lo averigües.

Y atravesó el pasillo. Tseng deseaba no tener que seguirlo más, pero bueno, era su trabajo.

* * *

Tifa tenía sueños terribles, uno tras otro, todos involucraban a la sombra del primero.

Todos, por qué ¿Acaso tenían algún significado?

"_El día que Vincent había dormido en la casa, no pudo evitar llorar largo y tendido y se sorprendió de que Vincent no se hubiera despertado._

_Era exactamente el segundo sueño que había tenido, pero esta vez pudo diferenciar el lugar._

…'_Hemos llegado' le dijo Cid. 'El Cráter Norte (North Crater)'_

'_Hey, falta alguien' dijo ella, dando vueltas, recorriendo toda la nave, pero no estaban._

_Bajó, y empezó a caminar. La oscuridad aumentaba. Siguiendo la línea, ocurrió lo mismo que en aquella ocasión. Pero ahora eran dos sombras, una, amenazante y terrible bajando del cielo, y la otra, la primera, que la sostuvo por los hombros. Una lluvia de sangre sobre su cuerpo. Aquella sombra cayó al suelo con Tifa, abrazada de él y con una expresión de dolor en la cara._

'_¡No! ¡NO TE MUERAS…..! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!_

_Pero las tinieblas la rodearon por completo, sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, la sombra se desvaneció en sus brazos, estaba sola…._

'_No… no… no se vayan… no…' susurró entre su tristeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Deseaba que Vincent no se diera cuenta, intentó desesperadamente dejar de llorar, pero era imposible, las lágrimas salían por sí solas. Así que empezó a tocar una canción triste en el piano, escondiendo la desesperación tras una fachada de melancolía, sería menos preocupante para cualquiera pensar que estaba triste, en lugar de loca."_

Cada vez los sueños eran más reales, pero sin sentido. Había pasado dos semanas luego del cumpleaños de Marlene. Las sombras seguían siendo sombras, al menos ahora reconocía los lugares ¿Era eso lo más reconfortante?

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?

Catherine volteó la cabeza hacia su hermano, con una sonrisa malévola.

-A ningún lado hermanito.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo- lo sacó de su duda.

Kasper la miró incrédulo. Procuró quitar esa cara. No iba a quedar en ridículo.

-Supongo que quieres que te felicite ¿No?- contestó con sarcasmo.

-No, me basta con la cara que pusiste.

Salió con la frente en alto. Alegre y llena de energía.

De manera graciosa, el día estaba igual que ella. Brillante y despejado. Personas y niños andando por todos lados en un ambiente de mucha paz. Sonrió más.

-Esto es bueno- se dijo- es una señal de que me irá muy bien en mi nuevo trabajo.

Kasper la escuchaba con la puerta medio abierta. Al final, deseaba que así fuera.

-Buena suerte.

* * *

Cloud iba de vagabundo, dormía en cualquier lugar. Cuando el tiempo se lo permitía iba a dormir a la iglesia. Le apenaba volver a casa. Pese a lo que le había dicho Tifa, tener que verla a la cara era algo que podía evitar por siempre.

Qué mal ser así. Cuando pensaba en todo lo que ella había hecho por él, le pesaba no poder comportarse a la altura.

Sabía que ella lo amaba ¡Sí, lo sabía! ¡No era tan estúpido como Barret le decía! ¡O como los demás pensaban! También sabía que ellos pensaban así. No lo entendían. No sabían lo que sentía por Aerith. No podían culparlo por amarla aún muerta. Él no tenía la culpa… no la tenía… ¿No?...

-Quince días sin poner un pie en el bar- se dijo- ¿Qué estará pasando por allá?

Una pregunta fuera de su personalidad en aquel momento.

Con la cabeza echa girones siguió su búsqueda por un lugar para dormir.

* * *

Los Turks se reunieron a petición de Rufus en una sala de entrenamiento de tiro. Si había algo que Reno odiaba más que todo, es que le evitaran ir por un trago al bar.

-¿Qué desea ahora su majestad?- comentó con cinismo a lo demás.

-¿Deseas saber, Reno?- al pelirrojo se le enchinó la piel al notar que Rufus se encontraba detrás de él-. Lo que quería, Turks, era presentarles a su nuevo miembro.

Así, por una puerta cercana, entró el nuevo miembro. Reno y Rude quedaron estupefactos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ES LA MOCOSA DEL BAR DE TIFA!?

-Es la mujer que me salvó la vida. Llámala por su nombre, Reno.

Reno dio un paso atrás, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El enojo se notaba en su cara.

-Ella es Catherine Core, y será parte de ustedes.

-Ey, ey, ey…- respondió Reno- todos los aspirantes a Turks pasaron por rigurosas pruebas, ella también 'su majestad'.

Catherine se enojó al oírlo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Yo tengo la primera prueba- Rufus tomó un arma de fuego y se la lanzó a Catherine- Catherine, deberás darle al blanco a una distancia de 100 metros, tendrás un solo tiro.

Reno sonreía con malicia mirando a la pelirroja.

-Debes atinar…Sin dañarme- todos voltearon, sorprendidos, mientras el presidente se colocaba frente al objetivo, Reno perdió su sonrisa.- Vamos.

Empezó a sudar, las manos le temblaban. Sólo había usado esa arma una vez ¿Cómo esquivaría al hombre que tenía enfrente? No quería hacerse responsable de una muerte. Reno empezaba a sentirse culpable, Cat no podría saberlo a menos de que leyera su mente. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se le ocurrió.

Apretó el gatillo, todos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Catherine, aunque tenía los ojos abierto, no notó nada hasta luego de disparar. Todo quedó congelado. Reno, Rude, Tseng, Cissnei. Ella también. Elena fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Tú…

* * *

Jejejeje. He estado tomándome un tiempo de reflexión para reacomodar mis ideas, madurar, crecer y descubrir lo que es la vida (Ja. No es cierto, sólo tenía tanta flojera que no escribía)

Algo sí es verdad, estuve buscando una razón para seguir con esta historia.

Júzguenme con sus reviews (Sea cual sea el crimen, me declaro culpable )


	10. El camino

El nuevo capítulo… Hurra… ¬¬… Para alegría y desdicha de muchos. Es un capítulo de enlace, perdónenme, ñ.ñ'

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo.

**EL CAMINO HASTA AQUÍ**

-…Fallaste

Esa palabra logró que la pesada atmosfera se disolviera, seguida de un largo suspiro por parte de todos los uniformados. Rufus se encontraba apoyando su peso con ambas manos sobre el bastón, justo como estaba al principio. Sonreía, no era parte de su personalidad el preocuparse por algo. Reno caminó lentamente hasta colocarse a lado del Tiro al blanco detrás de su jefe. Lo observó de arriba para abajo.

-Mmm, no hay bala por ningún lado, jefe- dijo Reno, alzando los hombros- y yo que pensé que era tan buena como usted decía…

Catherine frunció el gesto, no soportabas las ironías de Reno.

-No sé, podría contradecirte- dicho esto, echó un mecho de su rubio cabello hacia atrás- sólo mira por allá- alzando su mano derecha, señaló otro blanco, a lado del de donde estaba Reno. Justo en medio de éste, un agujero de una pulgada de diámetro con una bala dentro, que aún humeaba por el disparo.

Se notaba por su expresión que ninguno entendía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Señorita Core?

-Bueno… me parecía imposible poder atinar al blanco detrás de usted si se encontraba justo frente al objetivo, así que busque otra opción para atacar.

-Brillante- dijo Rufus, Catherine se sonrojó tanto ante ese comentario que se podía confundir su rostro con el color de su pelo-. Tseng, Rude, Elena, Cisnnei, ¿Necesitan otra prueba para Catherine?

Aunque el asunto les parecía un tanto extraña, admitían que esa pequeña pelirroja era muy hábil. Solamente Reno se negaba, pero eran cuatro contra uno.

-Señor, eso no fue lo que le pidió que hiciera, su misión era dar al blanco que se encontraba…

-No recuerdo haber dicho un blanco en específico- frío y sereno, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-. Lo único que especifiqué, es que no debía golpearme a mí con su disparo.

Touché.

-Muy bien, mocosa, diste al blanco ¿No?- Reno volteó lentamente a donde Catherine, mientras una sonrisa chueca se dibujaba en su rostro, y sacó de un bolsillo en su chaqueta su barra neutralizadora.- Probemos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Reno corrió en dirección a la chica, atacando rápidamente con su arma, ella lo esquiva, y así cada vez que él lo intenta. Como con la mayoría de los oponentes de Cat, llegó el momento de la frustración y el cansancio. Fue entonces que una pequeña pelirroja tumbó al más orgulloso de los Turks.

El silencio se alargó en el lugar. Nadie se atrevió a dar ningún comentario. Quién querría que Reno empezara otra riña. Rufus no dijo nada de igual manera. Se limitó a sonreír, mientras salía de la habitación paso a paso con su bastón.

-¡Ah! Bienvenida, Catherine- dicho esto, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Luego de él, todos fueron saliendo, sin dejar de verla, inclusive Elena se le acercó y le dio la bienvenida.

Mientras los veía salir, oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, niña- era Reno, su cara estaba llena de molestia, finalmente también salió.

...Bueno… para ser su primer día no le había ido tan mal… al menos eso le pareció. ¡Seguía contenta después de todo!

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa? La juzgaste más duro que al resto de los candidatos… y eso es mucho decir.

Reno, recostado en un mueble, no se molestó en contestar la pregunta de su rubia compañera. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Cisnnei y Rude veían desde el escritorio, lo suficientemente lejos como para charlar tranquilos.

-Ey, Rude- preguntó Cisnnei, casi en susurros- ¿Por qué?

Rude alzó los hombros como respuesta. Reno le había hecho prometer que no diría nada del asunto, pero le parecía que su amigo estaba siendo exagerado con la situación.

* * *

Después del primer encuentro, Reno y Rude siguieron yendo la bar en días posteriores, deseando tener la suficiente suerte como para que Tifa los atendiera. Parecía planeado, ya que cada vez que llegaban, los atendía aquella diminuta pelirroja.

Ya medios ebrios, decían unas cuantas estupideces- al menos eso creían ellos- y al día siguiente, Catherine 'se los refregaba en la cara'. Pero la última fue la peor. Harto de que la mocosa se burlara de ellos, mientras despreocupada llevaba una bandeja con bebidas a una mesa cercana, Reno puso su pie en el camino, ella pues tropezó, cayendo al piso, y lo que transportaba en su bandeja voló por los aires. Todos se quedaron viendo al notar tal desastre, el causante sólo reía. Para sorpresa de todos, Catherine fue capaz de rescatar todos los trastos, excepto un vaso con una deliciosa mezcla de helado con jarabe de chocolate… que cayó en la cabeza de Reno. Algunos incluso aseguran que la nieve se derritió de inmediato por lo molesto que estaba.

'Lamento que no haya salido como quisiste, amigo' fue la burla del día de Cat para Reno.

* * *

De ahora en delante, le disgustaría a Reno, pero para el resto del grupo resultaría divertido verlos pelear. Ocupaban distraerse, estaban muy estresados.

Las siguientes semanas se fueron en conferencias de prensa con Reeve y mantener en secreto a Rufus. No había ni un momento de tranquilidad, especialmente teniendo un enemigo en su propio equipo. Quizás eso cambiaría pronto.

-Les tenemos una misión- Reeve hablaba ahora con ellos, en su propia oficina.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ser su guardaespaldas o proteger al señor Shin-ra?

-No, esta vez es una misión de investigación- continuó, colocando sus codos en el cristal de su escritorio-. El nuevo miembro del laboratorio, el Doctor Erik, planea examinar el viejo edificio de Shinra, dentro de Midgar. Necesito que ustedes lo acompañen.

* * *

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu:** Jejeje, lo siento, qué curioso que me digas eso, me pregunté eso muchas veces, y no encontré un ángulo desde el que la historia se contara bien.

**Rukiachan25:**ñ.ñ Gracias por tu review. ¿Sabes? Descubrí que uno de mis primeros reviews fue el tuyo, solo que se borró con la reedición ú.ù

**Aguante yo:** Aquí está, pero es otro enlace, es que no sé bien cómo conectar bien lo que viene.


End file.
